Lucaya Oneshots
by HuckleberryPancakes
Summary: Lucaya is bae. This book is meant to get you to have alot of lucaya feels so I'd recommend a tissue and an environment where you will not get judged for laughing or crying aka your bedroom and under your could get a little mature but there will be a warning at the start of the chapter. Good luck reading and I hope you like it. Rated M just in case.
1. Congratulations?

**This story is on both Wattpad and**

 **Warning:Contains strong use of language.**  
 **Hope you enjoy it!**

Staring up into his gorgeous green eyes, Maya knew what she had to were starting to blur her vision but she managed to keep the dam from breaking. Mustering all the courage that she could, she took a deep breath and let the words rip themselves out.  
"Lucas, we need to break up."  
Lucas was bewildered and his mouth popped open slightly."Why Maya?"  
His flabbergasted look made pain coil and pulse in her stomach.  
Maya broke eye contact and turned away,"I don't love you, anymore."  
She was about to walk away when Lucas latched on to her hand and spun her around.  
"Did you think even for a second that I would believe that bullshit, come on Maya."  
"Let go of me Lucas. I meant what I said," she struggled to keep her voice steady. She averted his gaze, tears beginning to roll down her cheeks in fat droplets.  
"I won't believe you until you say it to my face,"He declared, tightening his grip on her hand.  
"Let fucking go of me,Lucas!"Maya screamed,struggling to get out of his firm grip.  
"I won't let go of you until you tell me the fucking truth!"He yelled in return,pulling her closer to him. His face was turning redder by the second and he looked like he was about to explode in rage.  
"Trust me once you hear the truth, you won't want to be associated with me,"Maya whispered accidentally loud enough so he could hear.  
"If you leave me without telling me the truth, I swear to god my heart will break into a thousand million pieces."Lucas voiced, trembling, words sticking to the roof of his mouth. He would not- could not-live without know the truth.  
"You mean like how your condom broke,"Maya mumbled looking at the ground.  
"Huh?"Lucas asked confused at her quiet statement.  
"I said, like how your fucking condom broke,"Maya repeated, finally staring stoically into his eyes.  
"What do you mean? I don't fucking understand,Maya."Lucas down at her blue eyes and tear streaked face.  
"You wanted to know the truth? Well this is it, I'm fucking pregnant, Lucas."  
Lucas froze. His hand slid down Maya's forearm and slipped into her hand for a moment, before he let go.  
Maya watched his hand as he clenched and unclenched it. His jaw shifted.  
"Maya..." The words stopped coming.  
His fingers trailed along her cheekbone, and he leaned forward so their foreheads touched.  
He smiled.  
"Congratulations."  
Maya shoved him off.  
"Idiot! What..."  
She couldn't even phrase a question; there were too many.  
She managed to shape one on her lips.  
"What do we do now?"  
Lucas's smile was still there, and his hands reached for hers.  
"What do you mean what do we do now? There's nothing to do except making you smile."  
Maya dug her nails into her palms.  
"Lucas! Do you have any idea how serious this is?"  
"Oh yes I do, we'll have to plan a party to celebrate."  
Shock pulled her mouth open.  
"But... But Lucas, I'm pregnant...I'm...we're eighteen! Not married, not engaged... What will happen when people find out?"  
Worry clouded her eyes.  
"Nothing will happen,"  
His fingers curled around hers.  
"Everyone's gonna be amazingly happy for you. Maya, I can't believe this. This is awesome."  
His face straightened.  
"You proved that you could take care of yourself like, five years ago. Now, I think you're completely qualified to look after someone else."  
"But, Lucas-"  
He pressed his lips briefly against hers.  
"Everything's gonna be ok, ok?"  
The smile made a reappearance.  
"I'll make sure of it."  
~One month later~  
Maya trudged out of the restroom after retching into the toilet bowl for the fourth time that morning.  
"I don't think I can take anymore of this shit,"She groaned to Lucas as she flopped on the couch. She was staying over at Lucas' house as her Mother and Shawn were on their long awaited for honeymoon around Europe. She still could remember their reactions when she told them the news. Shawn would have literally torn Lucas apart if it was not for her Mom who managed to calm him down after a week of restraining him. Maya giggled softly to herself.  
Surprisingly enough, her Mom was quite calm about it and didn't have the expected hissy fit. Obviously,Maya knew that she was disappointed in her and their relationship would not be exactly the same again but she was genuinely excited. Not as excited as Riley though, who literally flipped 360 degrees and practically begged to be the godmother. Farkle claimed that he knew all along and he and Smackle were happy for her and Lucas. Cory reacted the same way as Shawn but worse, and Topanga had to lock him up in their room for a solid week and a half.  
"Don't fret dear,"Lucas said, drawing Maya from her harrowing mash of thoughts."It'll all be over soon enough."He slid his hand into her's and smiled his goofy grin.  
But Maya was still having an internal freak out. "What about the expenses," Maya voiced her worry as she stared into his sea foam gaze."Everyone keeps telling me that babies are fucking expensive and time consuming. Thank god we still have time before going to college but then what?How are we going to-"  
Lucas inched closer to her and gently placed his other hand in her lap."We'll figure it out, eventually. And even if that means I have to work so be it."  
Maya still had a million questions, and they churned around in her stomach, willing her to spew them out. Worry curled in her stomach, like a fist, clenching and unclenching. Lucas' calming words were far from quelling pushed her palms against her knees to force herself up in exasperation. "Lucas! You aren't helping! There's a bunch of fucking shit we have to do! I'm starting to doubt if we'll be good parents or not."  
Lucas jumped up from where he was sitting."What are you saying, Maya"  
He looked at her ,his mouth slightly agape in a state of incredulity.  
"Maybe we should think about adoption,"Maya muttered."I don't feel ready at all."  
Lucas took a step forward so that their bodies were nearly touching, his eyes full of placed one hand on her shoulder and one on her abdomen."Look at me,"he whispered a touch of a smile at his lips to calm her,"Whatever happens, will happen but when it does, I promise you that I'll stay by you forever and we will get through it."Maya stared at him, transfixed by his practically hypnotic eyes. Unaware of the events that were to unfold that very minute.  
"That is why,"Lucas continued as he dropped to one knee and pulled out a velvet box,"I, Lucas Friar would like you, Maya Penelope Hart, to be with me for the rest of my life." The box popped open revealing a ring basking in all its diamond glory.  
Maya let out a barely audible gasp, finally realising what was happening. She still could not quite process what was happening even though it was right, quite literally, under her nose. "But...but" She stuttered still trying to find a response,"Lucas, we are way too young..."  
"Cory and Topanga got married at our age, why can't we?"  
"Look you aren't being realistic-"  
Lucas got up from where he was kneeling and put a finger to her lips.  
"Shut up and listen, we don't need to get married as soon as possible, but at least we can still be engaged. I love you, Maya and I'll love you forever."  
Maya looked up at Lucas again, trying to get her mouth to work, so she could pelt him with a flurry of excuses. But what came out surprised her even.  
"Yes," she whispered  
"What was that, I couldn't hear you?" Lucas teased.  
She told on her toes and grabbed him by the shoulders.  
"I said, yes, Huckleberry!" She yelled in his ear.  
"That's what I was hoping you would say, shortstack."He whispered as he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers.  
 **A/N:Hey guys hope you liked it!**  
 **Sorry if the characters were a bit AU, its literally our first time trying something like you had some good laughs while reading reason why I'm making this oneshot -or tinyfic as my co-writer likes to call it - book and not a full length fanfiction is because, I am horrible at finishing stories but I always come up with story plots that I am told are what else to do but a oneshot may not update regularly as It is hard to come up with Ideas unless you would like to suggest them?Plus our Singaporean 'slave away' student schedules are killer and we literally only have a month left of break. So please give us some leeway.**  
 **Love**  
 **~HuckleberryPancakes**


	2. I Like You Too

"Lucas Friar," Maya breathed, her voice tickling the canal of my ear. Her head rested on my shoulder, strands of damp blonde hair - much lighter than my dirty blond, almost brown hair - trailing down my chest.

"What?!" I said roughly.

"Well, I've liked you for quite a while, and you know-"

"What the hell?!" I pushed her aside, scrambling clumsily to my feet in surprise. Cold beads of sweat trickled down the back of my head as her gaze bore into mine. "I..." Was I supposed to say something?

"Hey, stop being such a cocky little shit." She glared at me. She had such a fiery temper. Like tongues of flames, she was unpredictable. One moment seemingly calm and contained, a raging inferno the next. She was both blazing furnace, and gentle candlelight.

We were both 15 now, at an unfortunate stage where we were ruled by our hormones. It was scary how some people were turning into lust-crazed zombies. I swore not to become one of them, and to remain vestal until I got married. Call me a traditional goody-two-shoes, but if I'm dangerous enough to use a ray gun, I'd prefer other aspects of me to stay about as intimidating as a butterfly.

Maya had grown a lot from the first time I had met her, and this magnetic pull to each other had gotten stronger and stronger over the years. I had seen this coming and I perhaps hadn't reacted in the best way possible.

I watched her turn away, long braid of blond hair swishing behind her, feeling like an utter jerk.

"Hey," I mustered what little courage I had, trying to salvage what little scraps of humility I had left. "I'm really sorry, yeah? I didn't mean it that way."

"Shut up!" She screamed at me, hair flying as her head swivelled around to face me. Tears were leaking from her eyes. "I finally mustered the damn courage to talk to you, and you're such a-" she shook her head quickly, her teardrops plopping to the ground. "And to think I ever liked you! I hate you!"

"Hey-" I yelled but stopped as she skidded around a corner and disappeared, leaving me there, standing alone. Liquid guilt pooled in my stomach. I started to run after her. Fine,I admit to being a prick but I ain't a stone hearted guy.

"Maya, stop!"

God, that girl could run fast. She rounded a bend in the corridor. My feet smacked the floor desperately tried to make up for her head start. I hurled her name at her, again and again.

Another bend, and I found myself staring down an empty corridor.

"Maya?" My voice felt thick as it pushed against the walls of the empty stretch in front of me.

I balled my fists, the guilt still sloshing around. I rubbed my hand over my face, and even though I doubted she could hear me, I spoke again.

"I'm sorry."

I walked around aimlessly, not knowing where to I could not leave,that would make me seem like a heartless was not like me to do this sort of thing,what was wrong with me?Had anything changed inside of me?I knew that something was very different about me , why had I acted like that in the first place?

My mind reflected back to the scene that had just and I were just discussing our history project after school when everyone had left the dragged me out and we sat outside of the classroom and we just talked about anything she ended up leaning against me,her head tilted so that it lay on my shoulder.I did not really think much of it, in fact I felt extremely comfortable with it.

The loose strands of her gorgeous hair flowed down my chest, which trembled slightly whenever either of us feeling of absolute bliss that flowed over me as I ...Wait what?Why did am I feeling these feelings?Could I,Lucas Friar, possibly like Maya Penelope Hart?Would that explain anything?The sudden nervousness that bubbled in my stomach whenever she entered the room,the weird jealously I feel whenever she flirted with a guy and the strange dreams that I've been having...

LUCAS FRIAR YOU IDIOT!No wonder she felt safe to tell me that she like me...I obviously acted like I liked her when I was around her,that's because I really like legs started to move by themselves as if they knew where she matter how tired I was feeling at that moment I knew I had to find 's when I came across Riley comforting the blonde looked up and made eye contact with her eyes narrowed to slits giving me a deadly glare. If you could kill with just looks, I would have been rotten of pure hatred were directed towards me as she growled in vexation.

"Get out of here Lucas, you've done enough today."

"Riley, be reasonable.I just need to-"

"GET OUT!"she yelled and I jumped back in horror,the usually cheerful spirit gone completely."You are not needed here."

I turned around in shame and begun to walk seemingly soft steps bouncing back from against the walls of the empty hallway making it seem like I was stomping absolute anger on Riley's face still lingered in my mind, had I really just blown my chances with Maya?I mean why would she ever want to speak with me ever again.

"Wait,LUCAS!"

Turning around, I saw someone I thought I would never see was running towards me, her face tear stained and her cheeks rosy.

"Riley didn't mean that,"She panted as she came to a stop.

With no hesitation, I stepped forward and cupped her cheeks.I leaned forward and pressed my lips against leaned against me while placing her hands around my neck,tiptoeing ever so slightly just to close the gap between a few wonderful moments, we detached and I whispered.

"I like you too,"

A/N:Hello again!This actually was not supposed to end like this but I decided on a happy ending for you please suggest things for me to write about!

Stalk me!

/UnkemptTweetz

/Unkemptlucaya


	3. Unprecedented Occurences

**Warning:Smut! Lol**

I feel my hands going numb as my body weight presses against them. Even while sitting on them, they are still freezing, and have been getting colder ever since Riley left me in her room. Alone.

Oh yes, minor detail. Alone with LUCAS.

I can feel his eyes on me now. All I can imagine is pale, green, penetrating pupils pressing against me, forcing me to break the silence.

I do the worst thing possible, I look at him.

Our gazes meet with an inaudible smack. I realize how close we are sitting. So close I can feel a touch of his breath against my forehead, and even the heat radiating from him.

The butterflies beat their wings even harder.

"Are you okay, Maya?"

The question posed is accompanied with absolutely no trace of concern.

It stumps me for a second. Then he continues.

"You look cold."

There is something different about the way his jaw moves, the way he stares, unrelenting, and the slow, heavy tone of his voice. It raises goosebumps on my arms.

"Want me to warm you up?" I am not kidding when I say my heart skips a beat.

"Wha-" is all I can manage.

His brows come to meet and he twitches his nose impatiently.

"Maya. I like you. **You** know that. You like me too. I don't know why we're putting this off."

"But... Riley..."

My vocal cords don't seem to be working words get stuck and lost in my throat.

"I know. But it's better now then later, don't you think?"

He sounds frustrated now.

I'm tingling all over.

"But here Lucas? Now?"

"If not now then when else, Maya?"

He covers the sliver of distance between us. Our thighs press against each other, and his fingers brush my cheekbone.

"Please?"

Our breaths our mingling, and I give my answer as I ease my lips to his.

It's a gentle tease at first, but then he pushes harder, goes in deeper for more. His hands press the sides of my neck, and mine tangle in his hair. I hold back a groan as I relent, and our tongues meet like fire.

It's a burst of sparks and then I want more.

Need more.

There is no deeper to our kiss, and I swing a leg over, so my thighs press against his hips.

My thumbs slide into his jeans' pockets. Dangerously close to where I know he has gone stiff. I dig my fingers in, eliciting a growl at the back of his throat.

His hands slide under my shirt, dancing along my back and sliding lower, before they reach in front.

Oh his talented, talented hands.

My bra has already come unhooked and I feel it falling forward. He breaks our kiss momentarily to rip my shirt up, and off. As I'm fiddling with his belt buckle, he leaves a chain of kisses along my collarbone, leaving me biting my lip.

Pushing hard against his stomach, I slide my hands upwards, pushing his t-shirt up as I go. I can feel his hard, toned body under his fingers and I feel a burst of fireworks in my stomach as I realise.

He is mine, mine to peel open and take.

Then his kisses trail lower, sucking right where he should. His teeth scrape at the skin between my breasts an I suck in a breath. My skin burns as his mouth touches me. And this time I actually do moan.

His hands join in with his mouth, and they perform a perfect symphony that leaves me gasping. He pinches and kneads exactly where it gets me.

My bra is halfway down my stomach now. I force myself forward, so our groins press against each other. His eyes are dark with lust as he nibbles, then returns his lips to mine.

I thrust my hips back and forth, feeling him hard and hot under me. It is his turn to groan. There is fire between my legs as his fingers slide beneath my waistband, gently tracing circles.

I push forward again, for closer, though there is no closer. I'm shaking at this point; my body craves more. I force more weight onto his groin, hoping he'll get the message.

But the asshole doesn't give me what I want. He's toying with me.

Then he begins to work at my belt and I'm burning in anticipation. My head is light and I am somewhere else.

Until the thud of the door slamming against the wall, and a strangled feminine gasp yanks me from my blissful stupor. I turn my head slowly, fearfully, even though I already know who's standing at the door, possibly in tears.

There she is, no tears, not yet, but her hand clamped over her mouth and face growing whiter by the second.

Riley.

A/N:Open ended ending, think whatever you want of it! Trol.

Open for requests!


End file.
